This invention relates to a machine for assembling wood I beams wherein a pair of wood chord members having glue coated grooves are pressed onto the tongues of web members
When the tongue and groove joints between the web and chord members are of the dove tail type requiring bending of the tongues as shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,535 on Pressed-in Dovetail Type Joint and our application Ser. No. 743,532 filed Nov. 5, 1976 on Fabricated Wood Beam, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,498 considerable pressure is required to insert the tongues and bend them into conformity with the angled grooves. Prior to the present invention no apparatus was known that would satisfactorily perform this function.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved machine for assembling wood I beams, to provide a machine for assembling wood I beams having dovetail type tongue and groove joints, to provide a machine which is readily adjustable to different dimensions of stock and to provide a machine for the purpose described which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction and which will perform effeciently for factory production of the I-beams.